


"Законы мира" - устройство вселенной

by Tykki



Series: Законы мира || Laws of the World [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Великобритания, Евангелие Марии Магдалины, Китай - Freeform, Португалия, альтернативный мир, артуриана, вампиры, магия, нон-фикшн, охотники на нечисть, тёмное фэнтези, фэйри
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Описание мира моего цикла-ориджа, в который входят "Королева вампиров должна умереть" и "Лотосовый пруд".
Series: Законы мира || Laws of the World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594282





	"Законы мира" - устройство вселенной

**Author's Note:**

> "Лотосовый пруд" сейчас в процессе написания и доступен только на моём патреоне.

Привет!

**Я хотела бы немного рассказать о вселенной, где происходит действие цикла «Законы мира» (состоящего пока из повести «Королева вампиров должна умереть» и неоконченного романа «Лотосовый пруд»).**

Это альтернативная Земля, примерно вторая половина XVII века, но некоторые вещи пошли не так, поэтому иногда она совсем не напоминает нашу, а иногда – очень даже.

Самое простое: реальны магия и волшебные существа.   
**Население мира можно очень грубо разделить на людей** (обычно нейтральные), **нечисть** (обычно отрицательные) **и фэйри** (обычно – объективно положительные. Объективно относительно мира, поэтому воспринимаются нейтральными). Есть ещё демоны, которые хуже нечисти, поскольку вообще из Преисподней, а вот ангелов, кстати, никто не видел (хотя бытует еретическое мнение, что это вообще был один из видов фэйри). Терминология – с острова Альбион, который разделён между Логрией и Логрусом, в других странах она может быть своя. Если сказать жителям Поднебесной, что их небожители – фэйри, они как минимум останутся в недоумении.

Логрия и Логрус – основные места действий цикла, Поднебесная империядышит им в затылок.

 **Логрия** – разумеется, названа в честь страны, которой правил король Артур, причём внутри вселенной – тоже. Это вторая Логрия в этой вселенной, и границы у неё немного другие, чем у первой. Т.к. остров на этой Земле один (Ирландия в него входит), то очень грубо: весь север – это Логрус, весь юг – это Логрия. Королевский замок Логруса – Каэр Ливелид, и это замок короля Уриенса (хотя этого уже толком не помнят), расположенный на том месте, где у нас Йоркшир. Столица Логрии – Глестинга, и это производная от старого названия Гластонбери. В Гластонбери есть руины часовни Марии Магдалины, в Глестинге – это большая действующая церковь, и Мария Магдалина вообще очень важна для мира, потому что её Евангелие (пятое каноническое) учило магии, которой воспользовались для борьбы с нечистью. Вообще-то Евангелие о самосовершенствовании и сосуществовании, но люди же вечно всё используют не так!

В нашем мире, увы, от Евангелия Марии Магдалины уцелели лишь обрывки, хотя когда-то оно было одной из отправных точек такого явления, как гностицизм.

А ещё в том мире Магдалина так упирала на примат души/внутренней сути, что переспорила Павла на тему осуждения однополых связей, даже если их любят заклятые враги-ремляне (не римляне: тут город назван в честь другого брата). Павел поддался (злые языки говорят, что не хотел терять последователей Магдалины в своей борьбе против Рема), они совместно вывели, что главное – любовь, и вот так, слово за слово, в большей части христианского мира совершенно спокойно относятся к однополым связям и бракам. Ислам, возникший позже, это дело перенял. На востоке вообще к этому спокойнее относились даже в нашем мире, а в том – это спокойствие было ещё сильней, и никакой колониализм не принёс изменения точки зрения на эту тему.

«Британия» тут никогда не была империей: им не до того, у них в районе VI века случилось переселение вампиров и основание Логруса. Кстати, само слово «Логрус» всё ещё в честь Желязны. Просто в пару Логрии.

После основания Логруса все человеческие страны на острове впали в хаос, а со временем перестали существовать. Новая Логрия была основана в районе XI века, и её основательница утверждала, что произошла от Артура и Гвиневеры, вон и могилы великих предков может показать (в Глестинге), так что династия будет носить имя «Пендрагон».

Люди действительно помнили, что у Артура и Гвиневеры не было детей. Но когда тебя от нечисти вдруг отделяют волшебной Границей, позволяющей хотя бы начать иногда жить в безопасности, спорить о детялях не хочется.

На самом деле, конечно, эти «Пендрагоны» – потомки _Ланселота_ и Гвиневеры, и могила там тоже Ланселота. Но это не так красиво смотрелось в качестве объединяющей идеи, так что основательница Логрии пошла на обман. На этом этапе уже никто не имеет доказательств, что это обман, да и сами короли и королевы привыкли считать себя Пендрагонами.

**Ну а вампиров создала Фея Моргана.**

Уточнение: кровососущая нечисть была и до неё, конечно. Моргана брала её как основу, когда с помощью магии выводила новый вид войск в войне с братом. И всей её великой силы не хватило бы на такой серьёзный подвиг, если бы она не нашла и не использовала некую волшебную кровь, которой давно не должно было быть места на Земле. Я не буду говорить, что это за кровь, в надежде, что когда-нибудь построю на этом сюжет, но скажем так: есть вполне прямая причина, почему королевская семья Логруса, в которых эта кровь сильнее всего, выглядит по фенотипу как древние жители Месопотамии.

Последний обряд, создавший вампиров такими, какими их теперь знают, прошёл на Авалоне, и после этого Авалон исчез из зримого мира, хотя сами вампиры сумели с него спастись. Никто не знает, что теперь с ним.

Если вампиры когда-нибудь захотят докопаться до того, кто же они и как можно избавиться от неудобств типа реакции на бегущую воду и освящённое серебро, им нужен Авалон. Только вход туда – через Яблочный остров, что теперь столица Логрии, даже если этого никто не помнит. А если логрийцы хотят докопаться до того, как закончилось королевство Артура, им нужен Камелот, и это сейчас один из замков в Логрусе. На момент «Лотосового пруда» ещё и заброшенный.

Но пока что всех всё устраивает и так: логрийцы подчёркивают величие своего прошлого, называя детей в честь персонажей артуровских легенд, а логруссие вампиры и так уверены, что они высшая раса, и никакой Авалон им не нужен.

 **Подробнее о неудобствах жизни вампиров** : их можно убить святой водой (в достаточном количестве), освящённым серебром (при попадании в жизненно важный орган), солнечным светом. Можно ранить холодным железом. Можно замедлить с помощью бегущей воды. Осиновый кол в сердце – прекрасное средство от вампиров и не только от вампиров. Они отражаются в зеркалах, поскольку вполне материальны, и без эмоций относятся к чесноку (если его не столько, что просто от запаха начинает тошнить). Живут несколько столетий, чем гуще королевская кровь – тем дольше. Есть теория, что такой срок им отпущен, чтобы они могли успеть осознать свои ошибки, и действительно, на примере Тео видно, что стареть он начал быстрее, чем обычный вампир… но всё довольно плохо изучено, умирать от старости он пока не собирается, и все по-прежнему не знают, из чего и кого Моргана собрала своих вампиров, так что это только теория.

Вампиры пьют кровь, но им не обязательно убивать, чтобы насытиться. Если подойти к этому разумно и не доставлять окружающим лишних неприятностей (или хотя бы эти неприятности компенсировать), то можно срезонировать с законами мира, и тогда часть того, что прежде было смертельно, перестанет быть таковым. Не осиновый кол в сердце, конечно, но вот солнечный свет – да, перестанет. Это, в принципе, не скрывается, хотя аналитические способности – не самая сильная сторона вампиров. Но даже те, кто знают, не спешат пойти по этому пути, потому что он, с точки зрения среднестатистических логруссцев, очеловечивает.

(кстати, были и те вампиры, кого Дракуле не удалось пригнать в Логрус. Вроде бы их всех истребили)

Экономика в Логрусе весьма условная, а та, что есть, в основном основана на бартере. Да, и внешняя тоже. Внешняя – по большей части не с людьми, а с другими волшебными существами (тёмными обычно), населяющими Логрус. Их не так много, но и у вампиров на самом деле тоже не слишком большая популяция. Логрус принимает ту нечисть, для которой не осталось места в людских странах, и это известно. Покойный ныне Дракула постарался оповестить об этом все волшебные народы через магию теней.

Влад Цепеш, Дракула, имеет довольно мало общего с историческим Господарем из нашей вселенной. Не та эпоха, хотя и условно та страна. Хотя он всё равно переселился на Альбион, найдя там следы магии, с помощью которой были созданы вампиры, и наложив поверх свои ритуалы и сеть чар.

Гораздо ближе этому Дракуле Токугава Иэясу, первый сёгун из этого рода, когда-то объединивший и закрывший Японию после эпохи Воюющих провинций. Как Иэясу, Дракула во многом создал и закрепил культуру, которую его подданные привыкли считать своей родной, и как Иэясу, Дракула делал это не красоты ради, а ради поддержания собственной власти. А так же мира – любой ценой.

Система уз всегда была костылями. Вампиры плохо понимают ответственность, потому что во многом они – подростки, и узы их принудительно заставляли нести её хотя бы частично. Без этого общество было не создать, а без общества вампиры бы не выжили. Их было мало, и Дракула много сделал для того, чтобы их не стало меньше. Если в процессе станет больше – прекрасно, но главное – чтобы не меньше. Поэтому у супругов фактическая неприкосновенность друг от друга и обязанности друг друга защищать, поэтому ближайшим родственникам нужно помогать, иначе магия накажет. Сиротой в Логрусе остаться страшно – никто не позаботится. Если первые встречные не убьют, то всё ещё есть другая нечисть.

Но, конечно, вся магия уз всегда подпитывала того, кому присягнули как монарху Логруса, так что это тоже не самая альтруистичная система. Хотя для вампира – шокирующе альтруистичная, на самом деле. Дракула был мелочным садистом в личной жизни, но в общественной – вампирам очень повезло, что он родился.

Проблема только в том, что искуственные магические костыли мешают настроиться на законы мира самостоятельно, т.е. в определённой точке развития они уже скорее начинают мешать, чем помогать. Но до этой точки ещё надо было дорасти.

 **Законы мира.** Что это, до конца не объяснит никто, потому что те, кто уже понимает их, начнёт говорить про хлопки одной ладонью и т.д., и не потому, что хочет запутать, а потому, что обычное сознание не предназначено для того, чтобы их прочувствовать. Но та часть, что доступна, однозначно про сосуществование. И чем больше на него настраиваешься, тем больше вступаешь в резонанс с мирозданием, и это одна из причин, почему некоторые конфликты, закончившиеся в нашем мире массовой резнёй, не закончились ею в том, параллельном.

Хотя, конечно, ещё причина в том, что это не люди такие хорошие, а в том, что у них общий враг в лице нечисти и что-то пугающее и сильное в лице фэйри. При таком люди имеют свойство объединяться и относиться друг к другу лояльнее.

Но это не значит, что там мир равенства, единства и сестринства. Отнюдь. Некоторые вещи сглажены, но не исчезли. С равенством полов вон у вампиров вообще лучше, чем у людей: они же магические существа по сути, сила магии важнее, чем физическая, а она от пола не зависит. Единственным ребёнком Дракулы долгое время была дочь, и её сила даже до восхождения на трон равнялась силе где-то трети остальных вампиров. Для мизогинии это были не самые подходящие условия, тем более что сам Дракула её привить не пытался.

А вот в Логрии условия подходили больше, несмотря на легендарную основательницу и периодических королев. Главный рыцарский орден страны, приём в который давал пожизненное дворянство, состоял из мужчин. Под лозунгом того, что женщинам нужна защита, творилось всё примерно то же, что у нас, хотя уже к моменту «Королевы» в Рыцари Христа уже могли вступать женщины, так что ситуация потихоньку менялась.

Устав поменял магистр Джейкоб Ван Хельсинг, чья старшая сестра, Мария Ван Хельсинг, стала той самой трагической героиней Логрии, ради которой готовы были многое менять, лишь бы успокоить нечистую совесть. Это, в целом, пересказано в самом тексте. Опять же, у них была война с вампирами. Война не раз давала права в обществе тем, кому их не хватало.

Что до самого **Ордена Рыцарей Христа** – это название, как и эмблема, взяты мной от португальского Ордена Христа (первоначальное название – Орден Рыцарей Господа нашего Иисуса Христа), что были основаны королём Динишем I вместо тамплиеров, коих ему велела распустить папская булла. Даже две буллы – первую Диниш пытался игнорировать, потому что ему не предлагали кусок от пирога, который делили во Франции и вокруг. Зато в Португалии тамплиеры были лучше армии, они строили крепости (некоторые стоят до сих пор!) и отвоёвывали земли у мавров в Реконкисте. Но Динишу пригрозили анафемой, они с тамплиерами посмотрели друг на друга… и спустя некоторое время после роспуска тамплиеров в Португалии Диниш основал Орден Христа, которому волшебным образом передавались более-менее те же имущество и земли, что были у тамплиеров. Ну и в Орден Христа вступило большинство вчерашних тамплиеров, причём из других стран тоже – по тамплиерам быстро разнеслась весть, в какой стране их не преследуют. Может быть, они даже Грааль в Португалию привезли. Но это уже совсем другая сказка…

Такой весёлой истории у моих Рыцарей Христа нет, но у них похожая эмблема (только у португальских этот крест двуцветный, а у логрийских – просто полый) и роль главного ордена и опоры всей страны.

Элитнее их только **королевские телохранители** , но тех не так много, это не столько организация, сколько способ спрятать детей монархов Логрии. Опять же, это было в тексте, так что вкратце: поскольку всегда находятся желающие убить наследников престола, а в мире с магией это можно сделать даже удалённо, их с рождения скрывают, воспитывая с другими детьми того же возраста и обучая воинскому делу, чарам и политике. Обучают одинаково, поскольку чаще всего не знают, кто тут будущие принцы и принцессы. Им самим рассказывают, когда они уже вступают на службу при дворе, и к этому моменту они уже достаточно защищены, чтобы покушение становилось сложным. Но официальные объявления обычно всё равно следуют не раньше, чем предыдущий монарх умирает или понимает, что скоро умрёт. Если что, корона передаётся старшему из детей независимо от пола детей. Если вдруг детей нет – то брату или сестре.

Одна из двух сюжетных линий «Лотосового пруда» происходит в **Жёлтой, она же Поднебесная, империи**. «Жёлтой» её называют на западе мира, уроженцы Поднебесной презрительно фыркают на очередное доказательство безграмотности западных варваров, а в самой Поднебесной царит династия Мин, так что Империей Мин её тоже называют.

В эти годы в нашем Китае Мин уже пала, и правит маньчжурская династия Цин. Здесь – нет. В тексте есть намёк на то, что поменялось, но его заметят разве что синологи, так что расскажу, как было задумано: в начале XVII века династии Мин был четырнадцатый император, Чжу Чанло, правивший под девизом «Тайчан» («Великое Процветание»), посмертное имя – Гуанцзун. Вступив на трон, он переназначил новых людей на должности (чего не было много людей), укрепил армию, отменил множество налогов, ограничил власть евнухов, в общем – пытался вдохнуть жизнь в угасающую династию, как мог. Его отравили через месяц после вступления на трон. Но не в этом мире – в этом он успешно реформировал империю и правил долго и плодотворно. Маньчжурам не удалось завоевание, и династия не пала. Этот же император ответственнен за появление одной из главных героинь – феи Сунчжи, духа сосны, которую хотели срубить его люди.

Как и некоторые другие персонажи, Сунчжи пришла из «Записок о поисках духов» Гань Бао, хотя там о ней всего одна фраза, где её представляют в качестве одной из служанок бессмертной – героини рассказа:

_«С нею были две служанки, одну из которых звали Сюань-Чжи — Ветка Златоцвета, а другую — Сун-Чжи — Ветка Сосны»._

Немного больше рассказано о двух других персонажах, которые появятся в тексте позже:

_«В Миньчжуне жил некий Сюй Дэн. Сначала он был девицей, а потом превратился в мужчину. Он совершенствовался в магическом искусстве вместе с Чжао Бином из Дунъяна. В это время в войсках произошли беспорядки. Друзья встретились на горной речке, и каждый превозносил перед другим свое умение. Сначала Дэн заговорил воду в речке — и речка перестала течь. Следом Бин заговорил сухой тополь — и тот покрылся свежими ростками. Оба друга смеялись, смотря на это. Дэн был старше годами, и Бин служил ему как наставнику. Потом, когда тело Дэна умерло, Бин уехал на восток, в Чжанъ-ань — а простой народ в округе еще ничего о нем не слыхал. И вот Бин влез там на крышу тростниковой хижины, установил на крыше треножник и начал на нем варить себе пищу. Хозяин перепугался, но Бин только смеялся и не отвечал ничего. И ведь хижина ничуть не пострадала._

_*_

_Чжао Бин как-то просил перевезти его через речку Линьшуй. Но лодочники на это не согласились. Тогда Бин развернул шатер, уселся внутри его, продолжительным свистом вызвал ветер и так переправился через бурное течение речки. После этого простые люди стали относиться к нему с почтением, а ученики сбегались толпами. Правитель Чжанъани в гневе за то, что он смущает народ, схватил его и казнил. Народ же установил в Юнкане в честь его кумирню, в которую и поныне не может влететь ни один москит._

_*_

_Сюй Дэн и Чжао Бин при всем их богатстве и высоком положении были просты и неприхотливы. Для молений к духам они брали воду из рек, текущих на восток, а вместе мяса обдирали и ели кору с шелковичных деревьев»._

«Записки о поисках духов» про гораздо более раннюю историческую эпоху, но идеи о волшебной стороне мира я оттуда брала. А описания поздней Мин, не ставшей Цин, идут в основном из «Сна в красном тереме», и в рабочей версии одна из героинь названа в честь феи оттуда (хотя это ещё может измениться. Первоначально я её вообще думала назвать в честь одной из героинь «Цветов сливы в золотой вазе», да-да, я это читала, да-да, это знаменитый китайский анонимный порнографический роман).

А действие этой сюжетной линии «Лотосового пруда» происходит в городе Янчэн, который в нашем мире называется Гуанчжоу и является одним из крупнейших городов Китая (и крупным портом, конечно).

Впрочем, вторая сюжетная линия возвращает читателей в Логрию, не бросать же остальных героев только потому, что кто-то решил уехать на край света.

Когда я допишу «Пруд», то, скорее всего, положу в открытый доступ. Но пока что он в черновиках, и они доступны только патронам, айм сорри.

Но если вас заинтересовал мир и есть возможность стать патроном – добро пожаловать, я всегда рада!

06.01.2020


End file.
